Elegi
by 16choco25
Summary: Natsu adalah Romeo-nya, dan Lucy adalah Juliet-nya. Pada akhirnya Romeo selalu bersama Juliet. Romeo mati bersama Juliet, dan banyak hal yang dilakukan Romeo untuk Juliet. Namun bagaimana bila Rosaline yang mencintai Romeo muncul?


_Elegi_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Pairing : Natsu - Lucy_

.

_"sometimes solutions aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way."_

_._

_._

"Aaah.."

Lisanna terbangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ditekannya kedua pelipisnya, mencoba untuk meringakan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya itu. Perlahan dibukanya matanya, kemudian ia menoleh ke kalender meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya. _Tidak. Aku tidak siap_.

Lisanna kembali memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, berharap bahwa kenyataan yang dihadapinya kini hanyalah ilusi semata. Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, dengan tangan yang tertangkup menutupi wajahnya.

Ia melirik lagi kalender mejanya. Lingkaran itu, di tanggal itu. Hari pernikahan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aaaaah..."

Kali ini ia mendesah, kesal. Rasa sakit di pelipisnya belum berkurang. Beruntung hari ini akhir pekan, jadi ia tidak perlu menyeret dirinya dari ranjang untuk bekerja. _Ia tidak siap, ia tidak akan siap untuk bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini_. Ia membuka matanya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang. _Ini semua terlalu cepat. Bagiku ini terlalu cepat_.

Lisanna sedang bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ponselnya bergetar.

Natsu?

"Lisanna! Kesini sekarang! Makanannya enak-enak, tahu!"

.

.

"Lisanna! Disini!"

"Ng, hai," jawab Lisanna, memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum.

Lucy sedang berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Ia sangat cantik hari ini. Dan di situlah ia melihatnya, dengan balutan jas berwarna senada dengan gaun milik Lucy, Natsu berdiri di samping Lucy—mempelai wanitanya.

Lisanna merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang pelipisnya.

"Lama sekali, sih! Aku sudah menunggumu tahu!" ujar Lucy. "Maka itu aku meminta Natsu meneleponmu karena aku khawatir!"

Lisanna hanya menatapnya, berusaha untuk menjaga agar air mukanya tetap tenang.

"Mm, maaf. Aku lupa, hehe.." ujar Lisanna, memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat ceria. Disunggingkannya senyum jahil pada Lucy, seolah dirinya tidak menganggap hari itu hari yang spesial.

"Jahat! Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan hari pernihakan sahabatmu?" Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Ya Tuhan, Lucy begitu cantik. Bagaimana aku bisa mengutukinya sepanjang malam? Ia adalah sahabatku._..

Sejenak Lisanna tertegun, merasa bersalah pada sosok mungil yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kesal.

"Hehe, bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya, kan? Hehe... Aku hanya terlalu lama bersiap-siap untuk hari spesial sahabatku," kata Lisanna, sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

_Lucy tidak salah. Aku seharusnya berbahagia_, katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lisanna menghela napas panjang sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Lucy.

"Lisanna...," sebuah suara memanggilnya. Lisanna terdiam, merasakan pelukannya pada sahabat terbaiknya itu melonggar. Sejenak ia tertegun, menyadari pemilik suara tersebut.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, memaksa matanya untuk melihat kembali masa lalunya. Lelaki yang pernah berada di sisinya, lelaki yang pernah menjadi napasnya, lelaki yang kini menikahi sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa perutnya mulas.

"Mm... hai... Natsu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ujar Lisanna, dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Keberanian dan ketegarannya kini hilang, menguap tak bersisa. Lisanna merasakan kakinya melemas, ia tidak akan mampu bertumpu pada kakinya lebih lama.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang tiba-tiba. Dasar aneh!" ujar Natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lisanna. Kebiasaan yang biasa diterima Lisanna dulu, saat mereka masih bersama. Lisanna hanya tertawa hambar.

Natsu berkacak pinggang. "Dasar, kau tidak berubah ya? Bisa tidak sih, kau merapikan rambutmu ini, kenapa selalu kau biarkan pendek seperti itu? Padahal kan aku sudah berulang kali katakan padamu, membiarkan rambutmu tergerai seperti itu tidak akan membuat lelaki menggodamu! Dasar bodoh!"

Kemudian Natsu tertawa, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi dari sela-sela bibirnya. _Those eyes, those smile_. Lisanna merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pertahanan itu akan segera rubuh. _Dan akan sia-sialah usahaku menutupi segalanya_. Lisanna menunduk, kemudian berbalik menghadap Lucy.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya cepat pada Lucy. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa menoleh lagi. Menyembunyikan tetesan hangat yang kini telah mengalir dari matanya. Dengan tergesa, ia masuk ke mobilnya dan membiarkan semuanya keluar. Semua yang ia tahan di ruangan itu.

Natsu bukan masa lalunya, tetapi ia adalah masa kininya juga. Natsu bukanlah lelaki yang pernah menjadi napasnya, tetapi masih menjadi napasnya. Natsu bukanlah lelaki yang pernah berada di sisinya, tetapi masih ia harapkan berada di sisinya.

Natsu bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan menikahi Lucy, tetapi Natsu adalah orang yang ia harapkan menikahi dirinya.

_And those eyes, those smile, nothing mine anymore_. Lisanna merasa dirinya sulit bernapas menghadapi kenyataan pahit tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, ia tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan.

.

.

_Ia pergi, menghindar. Sangat dirinya, inilah Lisanna._

Natsu hanya memandang Lisanna yang berlari keluar dalam diam, seperti biasa. Hanya diam, diam yang bermakna sangat banyak, bahkan lebih banyak daripada yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Diam karena ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba, diam karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan, dan diam karena rasa bersalahnya.

Natsu sadar betul bahwa hari ini akan datang, hari dimana ia akan melakukannya pada Lisanna. Hari yang setiap malam dimintanya untuk tidak pernah datang pada sang takdir. Natsu merasakan rasa bersalah itu mulai menggerogotinya, lebih ganas daripada yang dilakukan rasa itu sebelumnya.

Natsu tidak pernah mengira semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Permainannya, dirinya, dan perasaan Lisanna, semua tiba-tiba terjadi diluar kendalinya. _Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu, bodoh! Dasar bodoh!_ umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Tidak semestinya ia melakukan permainan itu, tidak semestinya ia melibatkan Lisanna dalam permainannya, dan tidak semestinya Lisanna jatuh cinta padanya.

_Tidak semestinya juga aku jatuh cinta pada Lisanna, pada kenyataannya Lisanna tidak pernah kucintai._

Natsu menghela napas panjang, masih berdiri diam, terpaku menatap pintu masuk dimana sosok mungil itu terakhir berada dalam jangakauan pandangannya. _Apa?_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, entah untuk keberapakalinya sejak seminggu terakhir. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan segalanya pada Lisanna, saat Lisanna mengakui perasaannya dan ia memutuskan untuk memilih Lucy.

Lisanna tersenyum saat itu, bibirnya memaafkannya walaupun Natsu tidak yakin hatinya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi Lisanna benar-benar hanya tersenyum, tanpa emosi kesal, marah, maupun dendam di wajahnya. Lisanna hanya tersenyum, hanya itu, begitu saja.

Bukannya Natsu tidak tahu kalau Lisanna mengharapkannya, tidak, ia tahu persis kalau Lisanna memang menyimpan rasa itu. Tapi Natsu kehilangan rasa kepekaan diri itu, ia kehilangan pegangan itu.

Takut hanya dirinya sendiri yang menyadari perasaan itu, takut kalau ternyata ia salah. Ia ingin memastikannya lagi, menguji Lisanna, memaksanya supaya Lisanna menyadari perasaan dirinya sendiri tersebut.

"Natsu? Ada apa?" Didepannya telah berdiri Lucy dengan wajah khawatir. Natsu menatap wajah wanita di depannya—yang adalah mempelainya yang cantik—dengan seksama.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti dirinya. _Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya saja? Bagaimana bisa aku menyakitinya? Heh, aku benar-benar tidak berperasaan! Ia...begitu rapuh. Lucy begitu rapuh untuk disakiti..._

Sesaat Natsu merasa semuanya benar, merasa bahwa keputusannya benar, dirinya tidak salah telah mengambil keputusan ini. _Tetapi Lucy juga rapuh. Ia hanya bersikap seolah-olah dirinya kuat, kau tahu itu._

Kenyataan itu seolah menamparnya. Lucy juga rapuh, setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Lisanna, kan?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum, namun senyum itu, senyum yang nampak menyakitkan.

Natsu memandangnya lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan terkejut. Natsu mengamati wajah Lucy dengan seksama, mencari sesuatu. Tetapi tidak ada apapun disana. Natsu tidak dapat menemukan apapun, kekesalan maupun kemarahan, di wajah Lucy. Yang ada hanya ekspresi pengertian, yang entah mengapa membuatnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Terkadang, Romeo tidak harus selalu bersama dengan Juliet. Ada baiknya jika ia menyadari perasaannya pada Rosaline lebih mendalam daripada perasaannya pada Juliet. Mungkin dalam cerita kita, tidak ada Romeo dan Juliet, tetapi Romeo dan Rosaline. Ng... terdengar cukup bagus untukku, kok..." ujar Lucy lagi, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Natsu tahu, dengan satu kerjapan saja, wajah yang lembut itu akan basah oleh air mata.

"Pergilah. Ia membutuhkanmu. Kau membutuhkannya. Tempatmu adalah disisinya. Kali ini, jangan menyakitinya seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padanya. Kali ini, jujurlah padanya, kau harus selalu ada di sisinya dan menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Aku tidak akan—benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang kalau sampai ia datang padaku dengan kesedihan sekecil apapun! Ingat itu!"

"Luce!"

"Tak apa, aku akan mengendalikan semuanya. Pergilah."

Natsu terpana, Lucy telah menjadi dewasa, lebih dari perkiraannya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bila itu permintaan Juliet-nya, ia tidak bisa beralasan lebih jauh untuk mengelaknya. Ia terlalu tak sanggup. "Luce, kau jahat, sungguh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Romeo memang seharusnya bersama Rosaline jika tidak bertemu dengan pengacau bernama Juliet...," bisik Lucy pelan, dengan mata nanar mengawasi punggung Natsu. Elegi-nya. Romeo-nya. Namun isakan itu menguat, membuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Luce, jangan bodoh!" bentak Natsu keras. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk Lucy yang sudah menangis pelan. "Aku menyukaimu, bukan Lisanna! Luce bodoh! Bodoh! Bila aku sudah memilihmu, aku pasti akan terus-menerus memilihmu!"

"Natsu, bagaimana dengan Lisanna? Ia men... cintaimu."

"Aku menyukaimu, Luce, bodoh! Bodoh!"

Romeo-nya itu. Begitu keras kepala.

.

.

**Sebuah Epilog**

Lucy merasakan angin sore itu menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Wangi mawar tercium menyengat, tetapi baginya wangi ini terasa benar untuknya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, memandang langit jingga yang terbentang di atas kepalanya. Perlahan, dirasakannya tangan Natsu di tangannya. Hangat. Ia memandang jauh, menikmati setiap detik yang dilaluinya bersama Natsu.

Elegi-nya. Romeo yang memutuskan untuk bersama Juliet.

"Apa kau, Lucy Heartfilia, bersedia menerima Natsu Dragneel sebagai suamimu?" tanya pendeta di hadapannya. Lucy mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, aku bersedia," katanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Pendeta di hadapannya menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?" tanya pendeta itu.

Natsu langsung mencekal kerah baju pendeta itu. "Hei, tadi ia bilang 'aku bersedia'! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Atau kau mau merasakan kekuatan Dragon Slayer-ku? Pendeta, dia bilang 'aku bersedia'! Bodoh!"

"Natsu! Hentikan!" teriak Makarov-_dono_ tidak tahan dari sisi altar. Lucy hanya tersenyum geli.

_Pada intinya, Romeo akan bersama Juliet. Romeo sangat mencintai Juliet. _

_Ia tahu itu, dan ia sangat memahami cerita itu._

_._

_._


End file.
